


It's cliche (but it's love)

by johnjaes



Series: It's the diamond life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fem AU, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaes/pseuds/johnjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen is preparing for their grand debut, Seokji isn’t sure if she can pull through, Wonhee makes sure she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cliche (but it's love)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the17games on tumblr for fem au week. Originally posted under my tumblr darklordseokmin(only for halloween) / cantwithjeonwonwoo.

 

 

There’s a tinge of hesitance as she tries to hit the high note once again, her voice weak and unsteady, as if it’d easily crack if she tries any harder. She really wants to, but she can’t. The notes are stuck in her throat, struggling to come out. As the seconds tick by, they simply shrink back in.

 

Her mouth runs dry at Jinah’s frustrated grunt, the way the blonde has her fingers tapping on the panel has her taking a step back. She can already sense the harsh words that will come out of Jinah.

 

“What’s wrong? Why can’t you sing this? Is it too hard? Should I tell the CEO that you can’t do this so the debut must be postponed?”

 

The words pierce her harder than she’d thought they would. She can’t even say a word to retaliate, because she knows she’s doing the group no good. Her horrid condition is only dragging them down, her existence is dragging them down.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” She wills herself to hold back the tears, her teeth worrying her lower lips so hard she can taste a slight hint of blood. How many times has she been repeating these actions lately?

 

A long sigh leaves Jinah’s lips. She waves a hand dismissively at Seokji before looking down at the music sheets in her hands then glancing at the monitoring screen. “Nevermind, get Minha in here.”

 

The way out is a short yet difficult walk. She tries her best to suck it up, but the tears are threatening to spill and she wishes that the ground beneath her feet would just swallow her, it’s better than swallowing herself in self loathe.

 

“M-minha… Jinah unnie wants you to go in…” Her head is still hanging low as she sits to the side, pinning her gaze to the floor. _Not now_ , but her tears aren’t listening. They trickle down her pale cheeks without as much of a warning.

 

She gulps down her sobs, reaching up to furiously wipe the tears away. _Stop being so useless_. She can’t stop repeating the words in her mind, like chanting the words can make her block out the anger she feels towards herself, as if it can make her stop crying.

 

“Ji-ah…” She stiffens as there’s an obvious appearance next to her, her body instinctively curling up, her fingers bawling at the soft material of her pants. She knows she can’t avoid catching the others’ attention, she just didn’t expect it to be Wonhee of all people.

 

Silence fills between the two, with only Seokji’s weak attempts at suppressing the unwanted cries that leave her lips unintentionally.

 

They’re all used to this by now. The occasional recording sessions and members leaving the recording room in tears, sometimes even a sobbing mess. _I should talk to Seungmi about this_. Wonhee sighs, before scooting over and gathering Seokji’s thin frame into her arms.

 

“You know how Jinah can be, don’t mind her.” The words are of routine, but the comfort isn’t. They both know that. Seokji knows that. She just enjoys suffocating herself, as Seungyeon once put it. She can’t help it that she’s such a slip up and that every small fault she makes, she tries to drown herself in it.

 

“I-I know…” She sniffles. Wonhee pulls out a packet of tissues from her pocket and tugs one out to dab at the corner of Seokji’s eyes that are once again welling with tears. “But she’s right... What if they have to postpone the debut because of me? I’m suppose to be a main vocalist, but I’m only ruining everything.” It’s her first sentence without as much of a trip in the process, yet the words make Wonhee feel helpless, that Seokji is taking all the blame upon herself.

 

They’ve long gone past the stage of letting Jinah’s words hurt them. They know Jinah is the way she is because she has all 13 members’ and their entire company’s future in her hands. It’s really a wonder, how a young teen can bear such responsibility. They know Jinah doesn’t voice her struggles, because she knows the members are bearing them with her, the members know she’s letting them bear the struggles with her. Yet Seokji can’t let herself live it down.

 

“Seokji-ah…” The elder’s embrace tightens around her. She feels safe, and she prays that the world can stop revolving, just to stay in the hold for a while longer. “I know you feel pressured, but you have to understand that things can’t be rushed. You just recovered from your surgery, we can’t afford losing our best vocalist. Right?”

 

She never knew how much the elder’s words mean to her. It’s always times like this, when she leans on Wonhee for comfort, that she realizes she relies on the elder more than she should. They’re young, she’s younger, she just wants to stay in Wonhee’s arms.

 

“Yeah…” She utters her reply softly, which blesses her with the beautiful sight of Wonhee’s fond smile. It melts her every time. Each time, she wonders why.

 

“Now, give me a smile. Our Seokji has the brightest smile in the world, doesn’t she?” The words bring an obvious tug to the corners of the younger’s lips. She chuckles, intertwining her fingers with Wonhee’s. She stares at them for a bit, enjoying how their hands fit together nicely. Do they really fit together nicely? Maybe it’s just that them and together is always nice in her eyes.

 

“If Seungyeon knows that you said I’m the best vocalist, she’d give you an earful.” A chuckle emits from Wonhee’s kissable lips, Seokji can’t stop imagining how it’d feel to press her own against them. She wants to hear the many sounds of happiness that are only special because of Wonhee, wants to hear the elder’s thick voice everyday of her life.

 

She stops her train of thoughts for a moment, only to realize that it’s not Wonhee’s voice that she wants in her life, it’s Wonhee’s presence she wants in her life, for as long as forever.

 

“Unnie…” There’s an evident pause when she gently leans in. What if Wonhee doesn’t like her back? What if she’d hate her forever? Worse, what if she’d feel disgusted? The thoughts swarm her mind, but her conscious is literally screaming at her to do it.

 

She listens to her conscious, because she’s never had much self-control, or perhaps she just has a very bad impulse. But no matter what, she needs to do it.

 

“Hmm-” It’s a sudden feeling, when Seokji hears the hitch in Wonhee’s breath and she can smell the pleasant scent of vanilla from the close proximity, that the many cliche words in cheesy romance novels might be right, that maybe this is how it feels to be kissing that special someone for the first time, the butterflies in your stomach and fireworks in the sky aren’t exaggerations. Maybe she’s just hopelessly in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion, Seokmin is Seokji, Wonwoo is Wonhee, Jihoon is Jinah, Mingyu is Minha, Seungcheol is Seungmi and Seungkwan is Seungyeon.


End file.
